


A game for two

by afallenangel



Series: The Marvelous Murderous Misadventures of the third Holmes, A.K.A wonderful Psychopath you [1]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, You are a psychopath, but you are bad, just read it, reader is a Holmes, sherlocks sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afallenangel/pseuds/afallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to play a game with Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The game begins

Ever since you were a little girl, life had been too boring for you. You read College level books in kindergarten. You had basic maths under your belt by age three. By the time you were in middle school, you could teach advanced lectures. Clever, cunning, cruel, and cold was how people who knew you described you. You didn't care. People were like little goldfish, content with swimming around in their little glass bowls. In high school, you were mostly there for show, because you had long ago passed the curriculum. After that, you dropped out as soon as possible. When you were 17, you ran away to London, finally independent. You stayed mostly in the shadows, laughing at how the police ran in circles, you having solved their mysteries long before. After five years of this, someone finally peaked your interest. There was another person, who you quickly learned was named Sherlock Holmes, that solved these crimes as quickly as you did, but helped the police. You decided it was time to have some fun. 

Scanning through the files at the police station you broke into one night, you found the perfect case. Someone had been assassinating diplomats from different countries, despite layers and layers of security measures. Not a thing you would normally be interested in, but it was Scotland Yards top case. The next day you scanned your connections to gain some background information. It turned out that they had all gone through the same train station the day before they were murdered. A “replacement” for the latest victim, an American one, was coming through in two days. Hacking into the records of the station, only one person had been working all five days. A certain Bryan Johnson. It was almost too easy. Digging into each of the deaths, you found that they had been killed with a slow acting poison. Probably administered with a drink, you cross checked, and sure enough, Bryan had been attending the diplomats’ carriages. Keeping a close eye on Sherlock, you saw he had come to the same conclusion. The day that the American diplomat was going to be killed, you arrived at the station ahead of schedule, and hunted down Bryan Johnson. Remorselessly, you slit his throat behind the train station building, and used his blood to paint the sigil of Loki, the Norse god of chaos. Pulling out a vial of liquid, the poison used to kill the diplomats, you placed it in his hand. Then, you made sure you left no trace, and disappeared as quickly as you came. 

This went on for a couple more weeks, you solving crimes before Sherlock, always killing the perpetrator and leaving the sigil painted in their blood. Eventually you got bored though. One night, you kidnapped a person off the streets, at random. You tortured and killed them without even knowing their name. Again, the sigil was painted, but this time, you left a message - “hey Sherlock” and then left without a trace. The next morning, it was on the news. The next night, you kidnapped another person at random, and did the same things, but this time you left the message “Want to play a game?”. Observing Scotland Yard, and Sherlock, you saw that they were utterly perplexed. That night you didn't kill anyone. The next morning, however, you packed a duffle bag with your long-range sniper, and took a cab to Baker Street. Those idiots thought that someone called Moriarty was back, and you were determined to show him up. You scouted the buildings around 221, and settled on the one directly across the street. Scaling up the side using a fire escape, you formulated your escape route. You got to the top, and set up your gun. You fired at the building, creating what you now considered your calling card sigil in it. You could hear the panic as people rushed around inside trying to figure out what happened. Quickly, you disassembled your gun, and jumped off the back of the building onto a stair way. You darted around the corner and out of view just as Sherlock and his friend raced into the building. Smiling, because you knew he was too late, you headed home. That night, you went back to your kidnap-at-random-then-kill spree, but as well as leaving a message, you left a couple of puzzle pieces. The message read “time to solve a puzzle”. Your plan, was to leave a couple pieces at each murder you commited, and by the end of the week, the pieces would go together to create a picture of your next crime. You had decided on breaking into the parliament building and burning it to the ground. On the puzzle, you had artfully painted the building, going up in flames, with the date and time of when it was going to be on fire. So, you carried out your plan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SHERLOCKS P.O.V :

“It's got to be a woman”   
“Sorry what?”  
Sherlock sighed dramatically. Why could these people never see anything properly? “A woman, John, it's a woman's sense of wit and humor” he says, exasperated.   
“Okay, but how do we figure out what she's going to do next?” John says   
“That's not part of her plan. She likes seeing us dance in circles. These puzzle pieces, she's telling us what she's going to do next.”   
“So we solve the puzzle sooner than she plans, and stop her”   
“That's what she wants. See how she gave us part of either a date or time first? I think our psychopath wants to talk to us.” Just then, Lestrade runs into the room. “There's been another one!” He sighs again. “It's probably just like the others. What does the message say, and where are the pieces?” “It's different. There are no puzzle parts, just a drawing of one, and the message saying “find the piece or things are going to start getting explosive” and then a drawing of the tower, next to a puzzle piece with a crown on it.” He stands up and runs out the door. 

He reach the tower, and burst inside the room that holds the Crown Jewels. They are gone, with the case completely intact, and a note pinned to the cushion, with a few more pieces saying “last ones. Better solve the puzzle, the clock is ticking.” Sherlock grabs the pieces and runs past a shocked Lestrade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YOUR P.O.V :

You stood in your flat, posing infront of your full length mirror wearing the jewels you had just stolen. Laughing hysterically, you had no clue if you could actually pull stealing them off. Even Sherlocks top nemisis, Moriarty hadn’t done it. Sure he'd broken in, but you flat out stole them. You had given Sherlock two days to complete the puzzle before you blew up parliament, but what he didn't know was that you had something else planned as well. When the clock struck midnight tonight, you would give Sherlock Holmes a choice. Finish the puzzle, or save John Watson. After all, you were (y/n) Holmes, Londons greatest aspiring enemy.


	2. Times up

Later that night, about 11:30, you stood outside Johns house, and having previously hacked Johns phone so you number would register as Sherlocks. You knew he was awake, you had been spying on him for the last hour. You sent him a text “If convenient come now. If inconvenient, come anyways   
-SH” you saw a light flicker on and John saying to Mary “sorry about this, Sherlock needs me to come right away” he opens the door, and steps out onto the side walk. As soon as he does, you fire you tranquilizer dart into his shoulder. He drops without a sound, and as soon as you've taken his phone out and tossed it in the bushes, you load him into the trunk of your car. You stop outside 221 Baker Street, and walk around back. You climb up the side of the fire escape, and toss an envelope onto the half completed puzzle sitting on the floor of the living room. You can hear Sherlock in the kitchen and as soon as he hears the thud of the envelope, goes to the living room to see what it was. By this point you had already gone. Inside the envelope you left a note saying “The clock strikes midnight, Mr.Holmes. Save John Watson or complete the puzzle.” Also inside the envelope, as a clue, you had left a smudge of dirt from outside the abandoned factory you were taking Watson to. You tied him to a chair in the middle of a big empty room, then doused water on him to wake him up. He sputtered for a minute before saying. “Well, this is rather clique.” You laughed, as that was exactly what you had been going for. “Good” you said. “Can I ask why I'm here?” He asks, not very amused. “Sure” you reply non chalantly. “To piss off my big brother. And to distract him from trying to save London.” “Wait, Sherlocks your brother?” He asks, again looking very confused. “Ah, yes, I forgot to put that in one of my notes. I'm Sherlock Holmes’ ignored and more unstable little sister, A.K.A, (y/n) Holmes.” You say, spreading your arms wide. “The East Wind is coming, and it's me.”   
“Does he know it's you?”   
“I'd be slightly surprised if he didn't have even a slight idea it was. He loved it when I made puzzle games for us when we were younger.”   
“What about Mycroft?”  
“Mycroft?” You scoff. “He doesn't even remember me. I was always the dark spot in the family. Mycroft was smart, Sherlock slightly so, and really rather unsociable, but I, I was brilliant, and a total Psychopath. My parents tried to control me, but no one could. I would wrap them all around my little finger. Then, when I was seventeen, I disappeared. And no one cared. There was no “oh (y/n) please come home.” They were all relived. But now I'm back, and I'm ready to cause some hell.” A car drove up, and a door slammed. You looked up. It was three in the morning. “Ah. Here comes Sherlock to save you. I'll be going now.” As you started to walk away, you heard John yelling “Sherlock, Sherlock, she's in here!” You got in your car and drove away, tires squealing. In your mirror you saw John and Sherlock run out the building in an attempt to catch you. Grinning at the rear-view mirror, you drove home. Twenty-one more hours. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

SHERLOCKS P.O.V :

How could (y/n) be back? That didn't matter so much as the why. From what John had told him, she was “off the wall crazy”, in his words. But he didn't think so. She wanted something, that was for sure. And he had to stop her. That meant doing something he hated doing. Talking to Mycroft. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlocks cab pulled up next to the large mansion, and he took a deep breath and stepped out. Walking up to the door, it was opened for him before he even had a chance to knock. “Hello, brother mine.” Mycroft said, as Sherlock entered the house. “What brings you here unannounced?”   
“She's back.” He replied. Without needing another word, Mycroft nodded, understanding immediately. “I really had wished she left forever when she disappeared five years ago.”   
“(Y/n)’s planning something big. She thinks I haven't solved her puzzle yet, but I have. She's going to blow up parliament at midnight tonight.”   
“Rather crude of her, but not unexpected. I'll take care of it.”   
“She's far to arrogant to let herself get caught in the explosion, so my guess is she'll set up the explosives before hand, and then trigger it at midnight, probably from across the river. Maybe even on the bridge. Wait to “take care of it” until then. She likes a good show, and I want to talk to her, and I think she's expecting me too.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YOUR P.O.V :

You had tapped into Mycrofts security cameras, expecting Sherlock to go there once you had let them know who you were. So obviously, you knew that he had finished the puzzle early. Now, instead of standing on the bridge, you would do it on the docks farther down the river. You couldn't wait to see their faces when the building exploded, with you nowhere in sight. Now all you had to do was wait. Unfortunately, you got bored really easily. Unfortunately for a rather unlucky person on the street, you satisfied your boredom with a good, old fashioned murder. This time, you left the message “Time’s up - (y/f/in) H”


	3. The game ends

~~later~~~~

You had just finished placing the explosives everywhere in the parliament building, having paid off or threatened all the guards to go away for a while. Checking your clock, you saw it was almost midnight. Glancing down the river aways, you saw not just Scotland Yard, but a British special forces team. “Where is she? Find her NOW!” You heard Lestrade yelling to the officers. The clock struck twelve and you reached for your remote detonator. “I wouldn't do that” someone said behind you. You spin quickly around. “Hello John. Long time no see.” You say, as you look at the gun in his hands. “Give me the detonator (y/n)” he says. You cock your head to the side and frown. You go to set it off again, when it is roughly yanked from your hand and tossed in the river. “I was always stronger than you were, sister.” Sherlock says, as he turns back to you. “Hello brother dearest. That may be true, but I was always cleverer and more desperate. A dashing combination, don't you think?” And you bolted towards the river, as it was the only side not blocked by the two. You almost made it, but someone grabbed your hair, and pulled you back, and onto the ground. You growled. “Right. The police officer.”   
“I notified them as soon as we realized you were here.” Sherlock says. You take a step forward to fight, but are met by several guns in your face. You step back, and put your hands up as a gesture of surrender. You smirk at Sherlock, as your hands are roughly cuffed behind your back, and you are forced in the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~a week after your trial~~

You had been sentenced to a minimum of three years in a mental hospital, after getting off on a plea of insanity. That had been greatly helped along when you stood up in the middle of your trial and vowed to strip the skin off every jury member and their children and grandchildren then burn them alive. You hated the quiet, pure white peacefulness of the place and did your best to taint it, but it was better than a death sentence, which was what you would have faced. One day, after you'd been forced into a straight jacket due to a particularly terrifying outburst where you kidnapped an aide and tortured them with an electric machine, someone came to visit you.   
“Hello dear. You look quite uncomfortable here.” The visitor was a man in a fancy Westwood suit, and an Irish accent. “I've heard about what you’ve done, and thought I could offer you a deal.”   
“Are you a lawyer?” You ask. He laughs.   
“Far from it. I was thinking you could work with me. You could continue doing what you wanted to, but it would be with me, and I can get you out of any sticky situation.”   
“Yeah right” you sigh.   
“Think about it. It's a far better deal than you'll get in here. I promise, Psychopath to Psychopath.”   
“You don't need to say anymore. I'll do it. How soon can you get me out?” He smiles.   
“Quite soon, kitten.”   
“Wait, what's your name?” You ask, as he turns to leave. 

“Moriarty. Jim Moriarty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a continuation of this where you are working with Moriarty? If so, any suggestions on what to put in it?

**Author's Note:**

> Update- I did add a second part to this, so read it if you're interested. Also, I would love any suggestions on what you want to see. A romance plot line? (I personally can't feel any way towards people so I don't put relationships in stories unless asked too, so just let me know) more action? Should the British government become involved? Should there be a trans- continental murder spree? Tell me what you want.


End file.
